16 and Pregnant
by Multibooklover
Summary: Bella Swan, has a the #1 boyfriend, head chearleader, A student and future to become a fashion designer. Well all thats about to change because...she pregnant.
1. Intro

16 and Pregnant(Twilight)

Characters:

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen

Baby Mason

Charlie Swan

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Alice

Jasper

Rosalie

Emmett

Summary:

(The same as any other from the show)

Bella is 17 years old has a long time boyfriend Edward Cullen ,18, has many friends. Lives in Forks, Washington with single father Charlie, gets good grades, head of the cheerleading squad and has big dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer. She has plans on going to fashion school, but that's a bout to change because she's pregnant

_Update August 12, 2010_


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer****: The TV show **_**16 and Pregnant **_**belongs to MTV and **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own some of the plot. Thanks for reading and reviewing and subscribing.**

**1st**** Person Pov: **Bella

**3****rd**** Person Pov: **_Me!;)_

Hi…my name is Bella. I live in a small town called Forks, Washington. I may be a small town girl, but I have big dreams. Right now I am a senior at Forks High School. And the captain of the Spartans cheerleading team at school. My best friends are Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and Tanya of course.

I am busy all of the time juggling work at the local hospital, get my diploma, cheer, and starting to create my fashion line. I love to be independent, but sometimes I have to rely on my dad, Charlie, to drive me everywhere I need to be.

Did I mention hat he's the police chief of Forks. Yup free and fast rides in the cruiser, just because I am his baby girl. And the reason why is because my rusty old pick-up truck died, so now I use my daddy to drive me.

And of course using my older brother Emmet for transportation, is the best.

But between those busy times, I love to hang out with my boyfriend, Edward. We have known each other since 5th grade. He promises he and I will go to school. Him being a lawyer and me being a fashion designer. Getting married and having children in the future.

But that fantasy and future has to wait, because…I'm pregnant.

**{Theme Song}**

_October:16 Weeks Pregnant_

[Bella getting ready for dinner!]

So I told Edward, my boyfriend and baby-daddy, and his parents that I am pregnant. Including my family Charlie, my Dad, and Emmett, my older brother and Edwards best friend.

Today we are all going to go out to eat, and discuss Edwards and I situation. I know he wants to keep the baby and help out, but I don't want to ruin his future. Me on the other hand, I am confused on having the baby or not.

I don't want to be selfish, but I want a great life for myself. But I just couldn't kill an innocent baby and leave happy. Its just not something I would do; I am just a kind person.

**{At the restaurant "Bella Italia"}**

Now both mine and Edwards families and our friends are here for the decision over the baby.

_Everyone came and sat down a the large tables and started ordering their food. Bella and Edward are sitting together and holding hands. From the looks of it everyone was nervous on what Bella was going to choose, for herself and Edward._

_Carlisle, Edwards father, decided it was time for Bella to tell everyone what her choice was._

"_So, Bella we've been patiently waiting over a week on your choice, whether or not your going to keep the baby. Now you know your father, Esme and I will help you if you keep this child. But if you don't that's fine too"_

_Bella looked around the table, before making her decision. The last face she looked at was Edwards. Bella smiled and nodded her head. She new what she was going to do._

"_I've decided that we're going to keep baby Cullen/Swan" she said._

_Edward and Bella's parents were all smiles including their friends. Except for one… Tanya. She has been acting weird around Bella ever since Bella told her that she was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child._

_Tanya has always been jealous of Bella and have wanted Edward too. Bella going to be keeping her eyes on Tanya, because she knows that hell is going to break loose if she says and do something bad._

_And Bella knows for a fact hat its going to be about her and Edwards pregnancy news._

Now that I've decided to keep me and Edwards baby, I know its going to be tough; but in the long run I am going to have the best gift anyone could ever give me.

All I have to do is plan out my last school year with nine months, work for bills, and watch my back with Tanya.

I seriously don't know what's been up with her, but I now I have to keep my distance from her, in order to keep my relationship with Edward in tact and make sure my baby is safe. Also including my reputation in this small town.

**Review PLEASE!**

**Subscribe!**

**This 'episode' is loosely like Farrahs in the TV show "16 and Pregnant"**

**Tell me if you think it was good or not. Ideas would be great, if any of you have some.**

**The outfits I plan on making them wear are on the stories blog page. Go to my profile and their will be a link.**

**The next update is August 19!**


End file.
